poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions
Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions is the upcoming epic Weekenders/LEGO video game crossover made by Sonic876 and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Plot On the planet Vorton in the center of the Lego Multiverse, Lord Vortech (Gary Oldman) seeks the Foundational Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the universes into one under his control. These elements, such as the ruby slippers and kryptonite, were scattered across the dimensions long ago, but gathered together at Foundation Prime can unlock the power to control the multiverse. To do this, he opens vortices in many different worlds, recruiting local villains to aid in his search for the Elements while imprisoning heroes pulled through the vortexes and damaging the boundaries between worlds, causing them to merge and characters to be displaced. When Robin (Scott Menville), Frodo (Elijah Wood) and Metalbeard (Nick Offerman) are each pulled into the vortices, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Batman (Troy Baker), Gandalf (Tom Kane) and Wyldstyle (Elizabeth Banks) all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where they decide to ally with one another and build a vortex generator of their own. Aided by Vortech's former minion X-PO (Joel McHale), the three use the generator to travel the multiverse, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), The Doctor (Peter Capaldi), and Dr. Emmett Brown (Christopher Lloyd) However, Vortech is able to outsmart the heroes and obtain all of the Foundation Elements, allowing him to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, and Robin into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri. After defeating the Tri and saving their friends, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech away, the heroes head to Foundation Prime. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the pad, which infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. In a post-credits scene, an unknown figure is seen approaching a piece of Vortech's giant body. He picks it up and instantly gets corrupted, yelling in pain as he converts into a Vorton being. Vortech's laughter is heard as the scene fades out, suggesting that the figure was turned into another Vortech. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ace Goody, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan guest stars in this film. *Team Rocket, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Spectral Space Pirates, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, and Grizzle will work for Lord Vortech. *Flashback from Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Jurassic World is used (in which). *Laval and his friends, Owen, Emmet, Good Cop/Bad Cop and The Simpsons join the Gang on their journey. *In this Film, while Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle recruits the Doctor, the Mystery Inc. Gang, the Ghostbusters, the Spaceship Defender and GLaDOS, Laval and his Friends recruits the Ninjas, Skylor, Ronin, P.I.X.E.L, Cyrus Borg, Dareth, Karlof, Gravis, Griffin Turner, Min-Droid, Paleman, Owen recruits Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Lex and Tim Murphy, John Hammond, Mr. DNA, Donald Gennaro, Robert Muldoon, Dennis Nedry, Sarah Harding, Nick van Owen, Eddie Carr, Kelly Malcolm, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Breenan, Cooper, Nash, Udesky, Zach, Gray, Henry Wu, Barry, ACU Trooper, Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Lowery and Masrani, Emmet and Bad Cop recruits Benny, Bad Cop's parents, the Masterbuilders and Uni-Kitty, the Simpsons recruits, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner Gordon, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Flash, Superman, Harley Quinn, Green Lantern and Aquaman, and the Weekenders recruits, Jaidora, Dorapin, Miyoko, Ichi, Daku, Chiko, Bulltaro, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Chase McCain, Dunby, Frank Honey, Ellie, Natalia, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Courage, Lavertus, Tormak, Li'ella, Ser Fangar, Lennox, Longtooth, Leonidas, Ewald, Wilhurt, Wakz, Windra, Crawley, Crominus, Crooler, Crug, Crunket, Rinona, Razcal, Ripnik, Strainor, Stealthor, Skyor, Maula, Vardy, Lundor, Wonald, Skinnet, G'loona, Furty, Plovar, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones, Disney Characters from Gravity Falls, Xioalin Chronicles, Penn Zero: Part Time Hero, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures and Phineas and Ferb. Characters from Robotboy, Johnny Test, Regular Show, Codename: Kids Next Door, Foster Home of Imaginary Friends, Grims Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Dexter Laboratory, and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. 12 Doctors, Cyberman, Chell, Wheatley, Gamer Kid, George, Ralph, Lizzie, Clara Oswald, the Characters from Nicktoon Unite and Glob of Doom, Slimer, Stay Puft, Marty McFly and Dr. Doc Emmett Brown, to stop Vortech and the Villains. *Laval and his Friends will have Valor Form in Battling the Outlands, Wisdom Form in DC Comic World, Master Form in Lord of the Ring World, Limit Form in The Keyblade Graveyard, Final Form in the Secret Episode. They will have Shotlock and Power Style in the Secret Episode. *Ryan F-Freeman and Crash Bandicoot will be mentioned. *X-PO will give Laval and his Friends the Power Rings for them to stop Lord Vortech. *Doraemon will give them the Youkai Watches (Youkai Watch Type Zero and Youkai Watch Prototype U) and the Youkai Medallium *Weekenders Teams knows all the Characters from Nicktown Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoon: Glob of Doom. *Jimmy Neutron, Chadbot and X-PO will make a Headquarter for the Weekenders Team in the Vorton World * * * * Scenes Full Story #Opening/Prologue #In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped #Rescuing Gandalf the Grey/Frodo was abducted #At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest #Rebuilding the Gateway #Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch #The Villain, Lord Vortech #Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady #Ursula and Hades stole the amber and kidnaps Claire #Owen joins the group #Into the World of Chima/Reunite Laval and his friends #Battling the Outland Tribes #Scorm and Jafar took the Golden Chi and Lagravis to Lord Vortech #Laval and his Friends join the Group #Into the Simpsons World/Fight Lord Business and the Joker #The Simpsons joins the group #Into the Ninjago World/The Doraemons join the group #Into the Doctor Who World/Riruru, Pippo and Lulli join the Group #Into the DC Comic World/The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Their Bakugan join the group #Into the Back to the Future World/Tommy, Robotboy and their Friends join the group #Meet X-PO/Upgrade Vehicles #Into the Portal 2 World/Roboko and Sophia join the group #Into the Lord of the Rings World/Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike join the group #Into the Ghostbusters World/Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock join the group #Into the Midway Arcade World/Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs join the group #Into the Scooby Doo World/Build new Vehicles #Going to Foundation Prime/Encountering the villains #Defeating the Tri/Rescuing Robin, Frodo and MetalBeard #Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech #Tino vs The Dazzlings (WAOLD) #Laval and his Friends vs Their Shadows in the Keyblade Graveyard #The A-Team and D-Team vs The Spectral Space Pirates #Lord Vortech's defeat #Ending #Secret Episode Level Packs # Portal 2 Level Pack: Aperture Science Starring Chell, Winston, Sophia and Roboko # The Simpsons Level Pack: The Mysterious Voyage of Homer # Doctor Who Level Pack: The Dalek Extermination of Earth # Back to the Future Level Pack/Meeting Tommy, RobotBoy and their pals # Ghostbusters Level Pack # The Midway Arcade Level Pack List of Vehicles and machine's that appeared in this film #Batmobile/Bat Blaster/Sonic Batray (used by Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf) #DeLorean Time Machine/Electric Time Machine/Ultra Time Machine (used by Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, Robotboy and Doraemon) #Jurassic Park Jeeps/Flying Jeep/Suba-Jeep (used by Weekenders Teams, ????, ???? and ????) #Jurassic Tour Vehicles/Sonic Laser Tour Vehicle/Hover-Tour Vehicle (used by D-Team, Alan Grant, ????, ???? and ????) #TARDIS/Laser-Pulse TARDIS/Energy-Burst TARDIS (used by the 13 Doctors, Riruru and Lulli) #K-9/K-9 Ruff Rover/K-9 Laser Cutter (used by the 13 Doctors, Ace Goody and Pippo) #Gyrospheres/Sonic Beam Gyrospheres/Speed Boost Gyrospheres (used by Owen Grady, ACU Trooper, Dora-Rinho and Bladvic) #Hoverboard/Cyclone Board/Ultimate Hoverjet (used by Marty McFly, Noby and Tommy Turnbull) #Swampy Skimmer/Cragger's Fireship/Croc Command Sub (used by Cragger) #Mighty Lion Rider/Lion Blazer/Fire Lion (used by Laval) #Eagle Interceptor/Eagle Sky Blazer/Eagle Swoop Diver (used by Eris) #Gravity Sprinter/Street Shredder/Sky Clobberer (used by Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson) #Homer's Car/The SubmaHomer/The Homercraft (used by Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson) #Clown Bike/Cannon Bike/Anti-Gravity Rocket Bike(used by Krusty, Sneech and Big G) #Echo-1/Echo-1 Blaster/Echo-1 Water Diver (used by Peter Venkman, Raymond "Ray" Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock) #Taunt-o-Vision/Blast Cam/The MechaHomer (used by Homer Simpson, Big G and Sneech) #Emmett's Excavator/Destroy Dozer/Construct-o-Mech (used by Emmet Brickowski) #Police Car/Aerial Squad Car/Missile Striker (used by Bad Cop/Good Cop) #Sentry Turret/Turret Striker/Flying Turret Carrier (used by Chell, Roboko and Sophia) #Companion Cube/Laser Deflector/Gold Heart Emitter (used by Chell, Roboko and Sophia) #Arcade Machine/8-Shooter/Pixelator Pod (used by Gamer Kid and Dora-Rinho) #Blade Bike/Flying Fire Bike/Blades of Fire (used by Kai and Worriz) #Boulder Bomb/Boulder Blaster/Cyclone Jet (used by Cole, Rogon and Gorzan) #Storm Fighter/Lighting Jet/Electro-Shooter (used by Jay, Razar and Worriz) #NinjaCopter/Glaciator/Freeze Fighter (used by Zane, and Bladvic) #Samurai Mech/Samurai Shooter/Soaring Samurai Mech (used by Nya, Gorzan and Wang Dora) #G-6155 Spy Hunter/Interdiver/Aerial Spyhunter (used by Gamer Kid and Dora The Kid) #Cyber-Guard/Cyber-Wrecker/Laser Robot Walker (used by Cyborg) #Mystery Machine/Mystery Tow & Go/Mystery Monster (used by Shaggy, Scooby and The Alpha Team) #Cloud Cuckooland Car/X-treme Soaker/Rainbow Cannon (used by Uni-Kitty) #Benny's Spaceship/Laser Craft/The Annihilator (used by Benny the Spaceman) #Invisible Jet/Laser Shooter/Torpedo Bomber (used by Wonder Woman, Lor and Tish) #Jules Verne Time Train/Flying Time Machine/Missile Blast Time Train (used by Doc Emmett Brown, Robotgirl and Lola Mbola) #Dalek/Fire 'n' Ride Dalek/Silver Shooter Dalek (used by Cyberman, Sue and Riruru) #Scooby Snack/Scooby Fire Snack/Scooby Ghost Snack (used by Scooby Doo, Shaggy and Gus Turner) #Ghost Trap/Ghost Stun 'n' Trap/Proton Zapper (used by Peter Venkman and El-Matadora) #Aqua Watercraft/Seven Seas Speeder/Trident of Fire (used by Aquaman and Dora Med lll) #Hover Pad/Krypton Striker/Super Stealth Pod (used by Superman and Dora-Nichov) #Axe Chariot/Axe Hurler/Soaring Chariot (used by Gimili, Rogon and Bladvic) #Slime Shooter/Slime Exploder/Slime Streamer (used by Slimer, Doraemon and Dora-Rinho) #Winged Monkey/Battle Monkey/Commander Monkey (used by the Wicked Witch of the West, Noby and Carver) #Arrow Launcher/Seeking Shooter/Triple Ballista (used by Legolas, Rogon, Big G and El-Matadora) #Lloyd's Golden Dragon/Sword Projector Dragon/Mega Flight Dragon (used by Lloyd, Wang Dora, and Dora Med) #Flying White Dragon/Golden Fire Dragon/Ultra Destruction Dragon (used by Sender Wu, Wang Dora and Dora-Nichov) #Velociraptor/Venom Raptor/Spike Attack Raptor (used by Owen Grady, Tino and Sunset Shimmer) #Terror Dog/Terror Dog Destroyer/Soaring Terror Dog (used by Stay Puft, ????, ???? and ????) #Flying Ford Anglia/???/??? (used by Sue) #Light Blue Flying Scooter/???/??? (used by ????, ???? and ????) #Hogwarts Express/????/???? (used by ????, ???? and ????) #Shelob the Great/8-Legged Stalker/Poison Slinger (used by Gollum/Sméagol, ???? and ????) #Mystery Cart/Hover Golf Cart/???? (used by Dipper, Mabel, ????, ???? and ????) #Stanmobile/????/???? (used by Stanley Pines, ???? and ????) #Soos' Pick-Up Truck/????/???? (used by Soos, ???? and ????) #Shacktron/Ultra-Shacktron/Laser-Shooting Shacktron (used by ????, ???? and ????) List of Foundation Elements that appeared in this film #Kryptonite #The One Ring #Metalbeard's Treasure Chest #Ruby Slipppers #Amber #Golden Chi #Inanimate Carbon Rod #Master Chen's Staff #Flux Capacitor #Cake #Palantir #PKE Meter #Gold Token #Diamond Scarab Songs #Everything is Awesome #Wolf-I-Fied #Under Our Spell #Weekend Whip (Ghost Remix) #Monsters Everywhere #The Way That You Do #Gotta Be Me #Heard It On The Radio #Ghostbusters #Savin the Day #Cleanin' Up the Town #I Think About You #You Can Come To Me #After The Blackout #Battle for the Band #Awesome as I Wanna Be #Welcome to the Show #You Wouldn't Know Links Gallery Cast *Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie and Daphne Blake *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis *Rebecca Shoichet/Wubcake as Sunset Shimmer *Troy Baker as Batman *Tom Kane as Gandalf the Grey *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy aka Wyldstyle *Scott Menville as Robin *Elijah Wood/Yuri Lowenthal as Frodo *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady *Alison Byre as Unikitty *Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman *Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Movie) *Josh Keaton as Gamer Kid *Peter Capaldi as The 12th Doctor *Bill Murray/Frank Welker as Peter Venkman *Harold Ramis/Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler *Dan Arkroyd as Raymond "Ray" Stantz *Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddemore *Frank Welker as Slimer, Scooby Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *John Stocker as Stay Puft *Mona Marshall as Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi *Cassandra Morris as Sue *Brian Beacock as Sneech *Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Kazumi Evans/Wubcake as Adagio Dazzle *Ross Lynch as Dora the Kid *John Travolta as Dora-Nichov *Ben Schwartz as Wang Dora *Thomas Middleditch as Dora-Rinho *J.W. Terry as Dora Med III *David Henrie as El Matadora *Stephen Merchant as Wheatley *Scott Shantz as Laval and Worriz *Bethany Brown as Eris *David Attar as Cragger and Rogon *Jeff Evans as Razar and Bladvic *Michael Patric as Gorzan and Scorm *James Woods as Hades *Steve Blum as Sauron, Bane and Sensei Wu *Johnny Cash as Coyote *Ellen Mclain as GLaDOS and Sentry Turrets *Michal J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly and Seamus McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Emmet Brown *Lorraine Pilkington as Tommy Turnbull *Laurence Bouvard as RobotBoy, Lola Mbola and RobotGirl *Rupert Degas as Gus Turner *Johnathan Freeman as Jafar *Tara Strong as Lloyd Garmadon, Timmy Turner, Harley Quinn and Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle *Diana Kaarina/Wubcake as Aria Blaze *Shylo Sharity as Aria Blaze(singing voice) *Maryke Hendrikse/Wubcake as Sonata Dusk *Alexis Tipton as Kurumi Tokisaki *Madeline Merlo as Sonata Dusk(Singing voice) *Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech *Joel McHale as X-PO *Sam Neil as Dr. Alan Grant *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Luara Dern as Ellie Sattler *Richard Attenborough as John Hammond *Ariana Richards as Lex Murphy *Joseph Mazzello as Tim Murphy *B.D Wong as Henry Wu *Bob Peck as Robert Muldoon *Wayne Knight as Dennis Nedry *Greg Burson as Mr. D.N.A *Martin Ferrero as Donald Gennaro *Julianne Moore as Sarah Harding *Richard Schiff as Eddie Carr *Vince Vaughn as Nick Van Owen *Vanessa Lee Chester as Kelly Malcolm *William H. Macy as Paul Kirby *Tea Leoni as Amanda Kirby *Trevor Morgan as Eric Kirby *Alessandro Nivola as Billy Breenan *as General Zod *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell *Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell *Irrfan Khan as Simon Masarani *Jake Johnson as Lowery *Robin Atkins Downes as ACU Trooper *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Mick Wingert as Jay *Roger Craig Smith as Cole *Yuri Lowenthal as Zane *Paddy Edwards as Gozer *Charlie Schlatter as Kai *Eliza Jane Schnieder as Nya *as Thief *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *as Daleks, Cyberman, Cyberking and Dalek Emperor *John Hurt as War Doctor *as Davros *William Hartnell as First Doctor *Patrick Troughton as Second Doctor *Jon Pertwee as Third Doctor *Tom Baker as Fourth Doctor *Peter Davison as Fifth Doctor *Colin Baker as Sixth Doctor *Sylvester McCoy as Seventh Doctor *Paul McGann as Eighth Doctor *Christopher Eccleston as Ninth Doctor *David Tennant as Tenth Doctor *Matt Smith as Eleventh Doctor *Nolan North as Space Core *as Superman *as Cyborg *as Human Rainbow Dash *as Captain Hook *as Human Rarity *as Rigby *as Karlof *as Skylor *as Benson * *as Starfire * *as Beastboy * * * *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Stanley Pines, Soos, Jeff the Gnome Leader, Old Man McGucket and Bill Cipher *as Wendy Corduroy *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines *T.J. Miller as Robbie V. *as Gideon Gleeful *as Pacifica Northwest *Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin *as Tambry *as Lee *as Nate *as Thompson *as Multi-Bear * *as Squidward *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:LEGO films Category:Video Games Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Ryantransformer